Wasteland gypsy village
(outside) (abandoned shack) (abandoned shack) (abandoned shack) }} The wasteland gypsy village is an unmarked location in Fallout 3, north of the Jalbert Brothers Waste Disposal. There are four shacks in total, three of which can be entered. Layout The village is a mishmash of rusted shacks and derelict vehicles. The four main shacks are situated in a rough diamond shape, with two withered trees and a couple of scattered shelters that appear to be slapped together with scrap metal and wood beams. The southern most edge of the village is protected by a steep cliff and there is an inaccessible boarded up shelter door, suggesting the site might have once been a mine or crudely fashioned fallout shelter for the gypsy villagers. Inhabitants A band of six hostile ghoul wastelanders inhabit this shantytown, five of which will immediately attack anyone detected in the area, and a sixth who skulks about inside the northern shack. This was once a settlement that was either overrun by a band of ghoul wastelanders, or perhaps the citizens themselves turned into ghouls, as the shacks are located within close proximity to Jalbert Brothers Waste Disposal (which is highly irradiated). One shack contains several piles of human skeletons on the ground behind a barricade of tables. Notable loot Northern shack Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor and a Stealth Boy are located on top of a desk in the northwestern area of the room. Southeastern shack Duck and Cover! and a mini nuke can be found on the floor along the northern wall. Southwestern shack Tumblers Today lying openly inside a doorless refrigerator found lying on its back outside the southern side of the shack. Notes * The shacks, like many indoor locations with beds, can be used as housing. * Due to the lack of fortifications, level dependent wasteland creatures often find their way into the village and skirmish with the resident ghouls. * South of the camp and just up the hill there is an overturned truck. Nearby is a Nuka-Cola Quantum. * In the shack with the combat shotgun, there is a bathtub with a skeleton in it with a toaster lying between its legs, suggesting that they committed suicide by electrocution. * There are two awkwardly-placed ammunition boxes under a picnic table outside. They can be difficult to access, and may require some strategic cursor placement. Appearances Wasteland gypsy village appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * In the broken bus in the middle of the shacks is a camera and a small burned book which cannot be picked up. In addition, upon trying to pick them up, they may fall through the bus. * Like many interior locations, compass directions inside do not match up with compass directions outside. Gallery Shack Gypsy Village1.jpg|North shack interior Shack Gypsy Village2.jpg|East shack interior Shack Gypsy Village3.jpg|Southwest shack interior Wasteland gypsy village Duck and Cover!.jpg|Duck and Cover! Wasteland gypsy village Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor.jpg|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Wasteland gypsy village Tumblers Today.jpg|Tumblers Today Category:Fallout 3 unmarked locations de:Ödland-Zigeunerdorf ru:Разрушенная деревня zh:废土吉普赛村